Conventionally, an ejector-type refrigeration cycle including an ejector is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The ejector-type refrigeration cycle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a first evaporator disposed on the downstream side of the ejector, and a gas/liquid separator disposed on the downstream side of the first evaporator to separate refrigerant into gas and liquid phases. The gas-phase refrigerant separated in the gas/liquid separator is drawn into a compressor.
On the other hand, the liquid-phase refrigerant separated in the gas/liquid separator flows into a second evaporator, and the refrigerant flowing out of the second evaporator flows into a refrigerant suction port of the ejector.
In the ejector-type refrigeration cycle disclosed in Patent Document 1, the first evaporator is integrated with the second evaporator, and the ejector is disposed outside of the integrated first and second evaporators, so that the first and second evaporators and the ejector are connected together by refrigerant piping.
Patent Document 1: JP 6-137695 A